1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-110754 discloses an electrical connector 100 which is attached to an airtight casing as shown in FIG. 10 of this application. In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-110754, a waterproof material 101, such as silicone rubber, nitrile rubber, or chloroprene rubber, is poured into the electric connector 100 so as to prevent any defective connection due to dew condensation.
However, the structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-110754 requires a waterproof material, which results in an increase in the weight of the electric connector 100 equivalent to the amount of the material. Further, the structure requires the process of pouring and solidifying the material. Therefore, there is a room for reducing the cost of this structure.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a technique to achieve countermeasures against a defective connection due to dew condensation at a low cost.